Another Heart for Kagome
by Nathan Webster
Summary: Another person is after Kagome's Heart. will Inuyasha defend his rightful place or will he fall...?
1. Another Heart for Kagome

Inuyasha and the gang rest at Keade's village after a hard demon slaying. Inuyasha rests atop his tree, Kagome at the bottom. Songo grooms Kirara as Miroku watches her. "(sigh) why can't I win her over" he thinks to himself. Songo looks over her shoulder at Miroku and thinks to _herself_. "what is that monk up to…he is just staring at me" she turns around angrily and yells at Miroku "you have something to say, Miroku!" Miroku falls to off his feet. "no, nothing" he says slightly shocked. Just then Miroku senses an unwelcoming aura outside of town. "Inuyasha!" he commands. Inuyasha already awake and sniffing the air says "I know Miroku!" he jumps down from the tree and quickly heads to Inuyasha's Forest. "quickly it's coming from over here" he yells to the gang. They all follow close behind.

They later catch up with Inuyasha at the tree he was bound to. They all stare in surprise. "Inuyasha" Kagome says worried "what is this. Inuyasha just as surprised says "I don't know. Miroku…"

"it looks just like you Inuyasha" an exact replica of Inuyasha is pinned to the tree by an arrow right in the same place as Inuyasha was when Kikyo had shot him. "what's happening" Inuyasha says recalling the horrible memories. "it's me"

"not Quite" Songo points out that the Wear Inuyasha has is red. The creature on the tree has a purple tint to it. The creature on the tree moves slightly and opens it's eyes to see the gang. "what are you doing on my tree!" Inuyasha snaps. "k-Kikyo…why" it spouts. Inuyasha stunned in recollection again. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asks worried. "what could it be doing?" Miroku ponders. "I do not sense a demonic aura around him" just then the creatures eyes widen and burst from the tree. It disappears behind a small black cloud that lingers for awhile then disappears. "whoa" the gang, stunned. "what was that?" Songo asks puzzled. Then a voice calls from inside the deeper part of the forest. "Inuyasha. If you wish to save the girl come find me. I am waiting at the centre of the forest" Inuyasha surprised yells back "what do you mean! Kagome's right…" he hold his hand out to reach for her but discovers she _is_ missing. "why that little!" Inuyasha darts off at blinding speed to the centre of the forest. There he sees Kagome just standing there. "Kagome" he runs to her side. "no Inuyasha" she quarrels back. As Inuyasha approaches her he senses a disturbance. He backs off just in time to have his long sideburns cut. "heh" a voice calls. "your fast. But not smart enough" the creature emerges from the forest. "what!" Inuyasha is stunned "a-a human!" he shakes his head in disapproval. "it can't be" he sniff the air "_I can't smell ant demon. But there is an evil presence inside that guy_" Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsuseiga. "your going down" he gestures. The human holds out his hand and cuts back the object that cut Inuyasha's silver hair. He then pulls out his blade. "you think you can beat me" the human spouts "I am Legend Lineage. 1st son of Kerok, Heir to the throne.

Announcer: who is this Legend character, and is he really stronger then Inuyasha. Find out on the next episode of Inuyasha.

Legend© is a Character use in many of my stories and is only incorporated in this saga. All characters in this not original to this series are owned by me and their likeness as well.


	2. The Legend Behind Legend

I do not own any Inuyasha Characters Nor do I wish I did. I just love to write. I am also sorry about the previous rating,

I was rateing the whole series

Inuyasha and Legend stare each other down before they each draw their Blades. The Tetsesiega glows with golden light as it is drawn. Legends blade however sparks with dark fire as it is taken from his sheath. "let's fight a good fight, Inuyasha" Legend says.

"hardly" Inuyasha taunts at him "your evil aura is clearly seen by all here. You would no sooner fight dirty then fight the good fight"

"you will regret those words" he calls back.

The others arrive just as Inuyasha and Legend start the fight. "what! Kagome!" Miroku says surprised. "why are you not tied up or anything?"

"glad to see that your worried" she snaps back sarcastically.

"sorry, I just expected that he'd have you tied or something"

"no. he said for me not to be scared. He said his actions are not hostile" she tells them. They hear Inuyasha scream in pain after that. "what! Inuyasha!" they all shout.

"he is alright" Legend says "get up Inuyasha! Your not through yet"

"urrgh" he groans as he gets up "you bastard. How dare you hurt me"

"careful, your ego's showing" he taunts

"that's it. Kaze No Kaza!" he bellows. The Wind Scar screams toward Legend. He quickly Points his finger and commands "Chaos Lance" a cone of dark energy spews forth from his finger and acts as a shield for Legend. The wind scar crashes into it and sparks of massive energy explode. "arrgh" Legend grunts "your good Inuyasha, I'll give you that. But it will take more then that to get me off guard" he tells him.

"damn" Inuyasha thinks to him self "he blocked my wind scar with a simple energy attack. Wait! He used it as a shield. Maybe the red Tetsesiega could break through it and get him…it's worth a try" Inuyasha calls forth the Wind Scar again. But this time he uses it's barrier breaking technique. Legend quickly Guards again but this time…CRASH! A direct hit. The wind scar blasts through the barrier and hits Legend. He falls to the ground with a huge wound on his left arm. "arrgh!" he screams in pain. "damn what happened"

"oh" Inuyasha says with false sympathy. "did your little trick not work this time"

"you little! Chaos Lance" he shouts again the energy sparks from his hand but it does not come forth "_what! What is happening! Did he disable my energy? He'll pay!_" Legend rushes Inuyasha quickly attacking with everything he's got. Inuyasha Guards with the Tetsesiega but is being heavily pushed back. "_damn, he has more strength then even me_" Inuyasha looks desperately for an opening but can't see one. "_Damn! His technique is flawless. His power is uncounterable due to his speed as well. I have only one choice_" Inuyasha throws away the Tetsesiega and takes a blow head on. Legend quickly back off. The others gasp. "Inuyasha what are you doing!" Kagome and Songo both cry. "Inuyasha stop" Miroku shouts. But it it's all too late. Inuyasha has turned into a ravenous demon and looks at Legend. "heh, heh, heh, the tables have turned" he says sternly.

"think again" Legend says back. He pulls a sutra out of his sleeve and holds it in front of him. He slowly pulls his hand away as it floats in place. "oh no" Miroku worries "he can't be" the others are intrigued at Miroku. "what is it Miroku?" Shippo Asks. Miroku turns slowly towards the group. "he is a Priest of the Light"

"A Priest of the Light?" they all says stumped.

"yes. A Priest of the Light. The highest order of priests in the land. What he is doing I have somewhat of an idea" the other signal for him to continue. "you all remember that we couldn't sense any demons but an evil presence from him. I believe that an evil spirit has a grasps on him and is controlling him. Now the skill he is using is to bind a spirit. But I believe that he knows his own power and is using the sutra to awaken a new strength. This fight has just gotten bigger. We should get out of here" the others nod and runs out of the forest. Kagome wonders if Inuyasha will make it out alive.

Legend starts to cast the sutra on him self. He places it upon his forehead. Sparks fly from the sutra as it attaches to him. He screams in pain wails. The sutra trying to bind the all powerful spirit inside. The sutra burn into ashes after a short while and is replaced by a multi-crescent moon symbol. His hair and sword lit aflame with black fire. "fight" he says with an evil possessing voice. Inuyasha and Legend go at it for some time. The gang watches the fight from above on Hachi. "wow, those to are powerful. I can feel the impact up here" Miroku says.

"what is going to happen" Songo worries

"they're evenly matched" he says "they are exchanging quite the blows" the two go on fighting for hours cleaving wounds in each others hides like bears fighting for territory.

The battle finally come to a close Inuyasha and Legend both impaled by each others wounds. Inuyasha quietly sleeping. Kagome pays her respects to Inuyasha but looks over at Legend and kneels to his side. She feels for a pulse…none. "oh no" she says worried. "he's dead" a tear come from her eye. "he said his actions weren't hostile" she cries even more but notices something. A strange paper on his neck behind the collar of his shirt and jacket. She moves them and reveals a Sutra. Written on it says. "hold thy spirit and blood. May it come the day that it stops."

"what could this mean?" Kagome wonders. Legend fidgets with little life. Kagome, startled, jumps back onto Miroku's lap. He can't help the urge. (rub rub) Kagome shrieks in terror. Both Inuyasha and Songo crack him in the back of the head. "Miroku!" the both scorn him. "what did I say before" Inuyasha tells him.

Miroku gets up quickly and pleads Inuyasha not to kill him. "just don't it again, alright" Inuyasha bargains with the monk. "yes, yes. Oh thank you lord in heaven" Legend tries to get up but falls back down beaten. Inuyasha casually walks over and lends him a hand. "get up" he says kindly "the least I owe you is this" he says.

"thank you" Legend says to Inuyasha. "but you, too, saved my life"

"what!" the others shocked. "how?" they all ask.

"well as the monk has found out I am possessed. But only in a manner of speaking. My Rage, Anger, Hatred, Jealousy, and all other emotions that would lead someone to killing as a solution are embodied. And when an extreme amount of which is exerted. I am transformed. This also works with pain. The sutra I used does not bind a spirit. But harms the body that the spirit is inside. The body would die but the extreme amount of pain causes a transformation. The symbol on my forehead means Chaos. This symbolises that I am no longer in control. I am also cursed by my father…"

Kagome steps in. "is that why there is a sutra on your neck?" she questions

Miroku gasps. "on your neck. But why?"

Legend answers simply "my fathers curse forces my life force or blood if you will to be consumed or leave my body out of this wound" he removes the sutra to reveal a curved cut on his neck. The wound still bleeds slightly. "the sutra holds the curse at bay. My father passed away after the birth of Esensna, my niece"

The group gasps. "so you now can't remove the curse" Miroku states

"yes, but I did not say I wanted it removed. It can't be removed. He has decreed that every son from his blood shall suffer a fate of endless life as Bringers of the End. I need someone to bare me a daughter to stop the curse from my end" he quickly motions to Kagome. "you seem to be not of this world. But the next. Would you like to keep the world that way. Then please bare me my daughter?" Kagome is stunned by his direct approach. Inuyasha quickly gives him a blow to the head. "stay away from her!" he commands him as he drags him away from her. "intriguing" Miroku says "you emit a dark aura because you are cursed. But explain something Legend. If you are indeed evil how can you harness the powers of the priest of light?" he asks

"in my second century of life I was a legendary priest of light. If I haven't told you before I only exist in legends. When one comes I take my place"

"wait!" Songo interrupts "you said second century? Your over 200 years old? You barely look fifteen!"

"your right! I am fifteen. And on my third century. My life is lived immortally only based on the fact that I never stay out of my prison more then a year"

"prison?" Shippo asks.

"yes, fox. I was in prisoned as my first life of a Verial. My blood line. An Emerald Rose is my sign of capture. Touch it and I am bound to you"

"bound" Inuyasha says "what do you mean?"

"like you to Kagome, I shall serve there every whim"

"whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not 'Bound' to anyone. I serve my purpose"

"then why not look for the shards your self" he says waiting for Kagome to cut in.

"well, I…ah" he stammers

"well anyway. We should not waste time. You and I have the same target and we must vanquish him"

"what!" Inuyasha says stunned at his abruptness "you think your coming with us. And what do you mean the same target. What did Naraku do to you?"

"it's not what but will. The legend I fallow is one that says I must stop the most evil of demons from ruling the world. But the legend also says that he will find my presence and take control and force me to kill all that I care for and protect. So I must kill him or have my next of kin do it"

"but if this happens we'll be in direct conflict with you" Songo states

"no not really. I forced this fight on Inuyasha so that we could become Rivals in strength. As long as I stick by that you should be safe"

and so with another friend Inuyasha and the gang head off to new adventures with Legend. But are they safe with him?…….

Legend© is a copyrighted character and is not to be used or any likeness of him in any story without my approval. This goes with all other characters not original to the story.


	3. Reaveal Thine True Feelings

Third episode: A Part Of Everybody. The Tale Untold.

Inuyasha rests sheepishly in his tree wilts the others heed there attention to Legend. Legend greets everyone and politely pushes them aside getting his space. He walks to the bottom of the tree when Inuyasha speaks up.

"looks like someone is the new pup" he says arrogantly

"hey I don't like it as much as you! I didn't really want you to worry. These people aren't my type. You and Miroku don't have to worry about your women" Inuyasha loses his balance and falls of the tree with that statement.

"how dare you think that I am jealous"

"well" he starts "from your reaction you are either appalled or angry that I am right or am assuming"

"why…you- arrgh"

"come now Inuyasha, I wish to tell you some thing" he waves him on

"what?" Inuyasha is caught in thought. "_what is he trying to pull_" he follows cautiously.

They move to an empty field and Legend grabs his equipment. Inuyasha quickly draws back.

"I knew you were trying to kill me!" he says

"relax pup" he says trying to aggravate Inuyasha. "I am here to train you. Your moves were easily dodgeable. You have the head on tactic well handled. But I must teach you further on how to make it perfect"

"huh?" Inuyasha befuddled at what he just said. "in English"

"if I said it so you could understand you would take it the wrong way" he quickly throws his shield at Inuyasha. He quickly puts his sword up to block the shield only to have Legend pressing the attack as he did last time. "you always relay on you defensive stance you need to dodge when you can" Legend speaks to Inuyasha as he attacks. "_damn. Again I can't counter. Wait!_" he notices that last time he had his shield so his left arm could still hold defence on the pressing attack. But it is still in the ground. "I have you now" Inuyasha says confidently.

"you forgot to put your opponents intellect into the matter" Legend says back. Inuyasha waits for the precise moment to strike. Right when he uses his left arm for a two handed swing. "there" he bellows as he goes for the kill. He thrusts his sword at Legend. Legend quickly disappears in his cloud. "damn you come out and fight" Inuyasha cries out.

"I never left" Legend says waiting by his shield. He pulls it up out of the ground and rushes Inuyasha again. Inuyasha resheaths the Tetsuseiga and uses his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Legend takes the attack head on. Inuyasha surprised at the success tries again and again with several successes. "yeah!" he says with each blow. Legend then realising that Inuyasha think he has the upper hand lunges his fist into Inuyasha's stomach and piles his hand through him. Inuyasha gasps for air and holds his chest.

"Pride is a sin. It comes to those who use it"

"d-damn" he says as he collapses. Legend quickly gets Inuyasha back to town. Keade surprised at Legend arrival.

"who are ye?" she asks.

"I am the new friend of the gang" he says.

Keade looks at Inuyasha then back at him. "some friend. Leave him I shall tend to him"

Legend drops Inuyasha harshly on the ground. He groans in pain as he hits the floor.

"and teach him not to be so head-long" he then heads over to Miroku's resting spot: a large rock near a river.

"shouldn't you be grouping Songo by now" he greets him with.

"I am appalled you'd say such a thing" Miroku calls back "I am a monk"

"that doesn't seem to stop you" he says with a chuckle. Miroku starts the conversation with "I am intrigued that you are able to wield the skills of the Holy Order yet be as benevolent as you are"

"well the order does know that I am relentless but they know it's just my father's curse. I asked told them that the mystic sutra's they use can help keep it at bay so they allowed limited use of them. I can only heal other's or myself with them. I could teach you if you'd like?"

"that would be wonderful" Miroku says half dead. "but I am already a Buddhist monk. I would anger or lord"

"I see. But there will come a time when I won't be able to use this on my self when the curse takes it's toll so just believe and you my just be able to" he then leaves to see Songo. He finds her training in the field where he and Inuyasha were. We walks toward her when her boomerang cuts right out in front of him. Songo quickly realises that he is there. "oh, I'm sorry" she says mouth behind her hand realising he could have been killed.

"no need. You just helped me remember to keep my eyes open" he then softly grabs her hand and kisses it. Songo blushes and quickly brings her hand back. "why are you here?" she asks still a little embarrassed.

"I am here just to see you my sweet" he says suavely "you beauty just can't be ignored" he then says. "if you don't but that, then I just came to help you train"

"oh" she says flattered. "well alright"

"your training is best done with moving targets so I will volunteer to be the target. Don't worry I will be okay"

"are you sure?" she asks fearfully "I am pretty good with this"

"yes I will. Just think I'm your enemy. Or I might just have to turn" he says with a little evil in his voice.

He runs to the shatters of various jars and calls for her attack. Songo lightly replies with throwing her weapon. Legend prepares for impact and holds his shield up. The Hiraikotsu whirls toward him. He sees that she did not put all that much effort into it. He quickly puts his shield aside and grabs the Hiraikotsu and throws it back as hard as he can. Songo in shock that he did this is unable to dodge in time. I direct hit to her stomach knocks her unconscious. "oh no" Legend says fearfully. "I'd best take care of her" he walks over to her and applies medical attention far greater to that of Kagomes. Meanwhile Miroku whom was watching from the start gets an idea. "I know I should not lie but" he quickly prays for forgiveness and heads into the village. "Kagome, Inuyasha. Quickly come to the field or 'friends' has done something terrible to Songo" Kagome and Inuyasha quickly follow after Miroku. He leads them to the field to see Legend with Songo in his arms. "I can explain everything"

Miroku cuts in before he could finish. "this was your plan all along, wasn't it! To kill all of us. I can't believe you were once a priest!" he quickly goes to use the wind tunnel but Legend cuts in. "your anger will kill a friend. Miroku if you use that then Songo will come with me"

"I don't think so" he says giving Inuyasha a small signal to grabs Songo.

Legend holds his hand out and Songo floats mysteriously over to them. "here. Now try your best monk. I haven't seen you in combat!" he says trying to start a fight.

"you won't be able to" Miroku says back. "Wind Tunnel!" the trees and earth start to get sucked up instantly. Legend aware of it's power used in previous encounters was caught at shock. "damn! It's so much stronger then before. I'm slipping" Legend inches forth little by little.

Miroku surprised at his resistance. "you won't win just stop trying to escape"

"who's trying! This is just my weight holding me here! I could easily escape!"

"oh yeah. Just try it!" he says provoking him

"alright!" he quickly grabs his shield and creates a counter wind with it. Nullifying the Wind tunnels effect. "there. Now let me explain. Me and Songo where brushing up on here skills when I had tried to teach her something. I told her not to hold back but she did and I just wanted to counter showing that if she does not try with all her might that may happen but I guess I use a little to mush strength"

"then why where you kissing her hand?" Miroku asks

Legend surprised that Miroku knew said "I-It was a test t-to see if she would hold back if I had made a move of love. How did you know any way monk! You were spying on us?"

"I was just curious on how you skill compared to hers, is all"

"right" he says sarcastically "you just had judgements on how friendly I truly am" the mark appears on his forehead "it's nice to know my friends will SPY on me!" he quickly draws his sword and lunges at Miroku. "ahh. What the… the mark he's not in control. Every one fight he's not himself. Inuyasha you should stay back"

"what! A little injury like this won't stop me!" Inuyasha says as he enter the field "come on creep" he says as he draws the Tetsuseiga and goes for a finishing blow. Legends eyes just widen in anger and look at Inuyasha. He stop in mid-air and Legend goes to kill him but Kagome's arrow hits him dead in the arm. Legend howls in pain. He tries to pulls the arrow but the sacred energy burns him badly. He quickly looks at Kagome and darts at her releasing Inuyasha. "why you, leave her alone!" he bellows as he calls the Wind Scar. It follows quickly behind Legend but before it hits him he quickly jumps out of the way. Now the attack heads straight for Kagome. "no!" Inuyasha screams at the mistake. He quickly tries to intercept it but Legend strikes him down. But then a loud heart beat is heard. Legend holds his chest as though suffering a heart attack. He holds his head and screams in terror. He then throws his shield in the ground in front of Kagome. The blast bounds of it and dissipates in to the air. Legend still in pain flails heavily. Inuyasha quickly thrust his sword into Legends arm. He stops flailing and seems to die right there. Everyone recuperates and looks at him. "he is dangerous with that curse. I thought he said that his sutras hold him?"

"yes" Inuyasha agrees "but he did say that when extreme amounts of negative feelings fill his body he transforms. Perhaps there is a way we can stop that" Inuyasha states

"I can help him with that" I voice calls from the forest.

Miroku perks up at the voice. "that sounds like a women" he says. He quickly turns around and looks a figure in the forest stands there.

So how was it. Please review I need to know if other enjoy my series so far. I am also looking for another character for my stories Email me some descriptions and Bios please. I do what I can to reward.

Legend© is a copyrighted character and is not to be used or any likeness of him in any story without my approval. This goes with all other characters not original to the story.


End file.
